Rokugan
Rokugan is a Plane of the Exteria Multiverse. Home to an ancient feudal regime, it is also the constant theater of the struggle between honor and corruption. Its Territory Lords are the ancient Kami. Morphology Geography Rokugan is an insular region much like Japan, with part of its territory immersed in the darkness of the Shadowlands; each part of the territory is attributed to a different faction, or Clan, as described below. Politics Rokugan is led by an Emperor, at the head of several Imperial Families; said families command to several associated Clans. Rokugan's politics are heavily directed by the honorable code of Bushido, which dictates the actions of all Samurai. In most respects, Rokugan is similar to Feudal Japan in terms of castes and organizations. History Rokugan's rich history marked the conflict between the Shadowlands - the projection of Jigoku - and the honorable Rokugani, as well as a variety of inner turmoil and inside conflicts due to the contradictions within honor. Magic Magic in Rokugan is Divine in nature. Mages - known as Shugenja - implore the Kami to grant them miracles in what is quite similar to Shamanism, using the four elements of Fire, Earth, Water and Wind as its base components. The only exception is Void magic - which, as its name wouldn't imply, is an innate Elemental mastery - and Necromancy. Technology Rokugan has little in terms of technology, comparable to feudal Japan as well. Clans Crab Clan A rigid clan tasked with guarding the borders of Rokugan from outer, abominable Undead threats. As a result, they are battle-hardened and somewhat lack the elegance and honor most of their brethren. Crane Clan A clan who believes that honor is a matter of courtesy, etiquette and elegance, and strives to achieve perfection through inner harmony, balancing their impulses with a facade of subtlety and a penchant for art. Dragon Clan An enigmatic clan who prefers to seek personal perfection through enlightenment and meditation, the Dragon Clan has a strangely psychological, rational take on progress by sharpening their body and mind. Lion Clan A clan of honor and pride, the Lion Clan rules over military operations, and acts as the closest protectors to the Imperial throne. However, their militaristic and conflictual behavior often causes them to be treated as enemies. Mantis Clan A small clan born from an aggregation of minor clans, they proudly worship the primordial hero of fire and thunder, Osano-Wo. They are nothing if not determined, and strive to prove themselves in the face of other clans. Minor Clans A few minor Clans were also granted a noble title by the Imperial family, such as the careful Hare or crafty Sparrow. Phoenix Clan The Phoenix clan is pacifistic and erudite, preferring self-development and mastery of theological and magical arts, specifically holding the masters of each Rokugani element. Scorpion Clan The Scorpion clan is formed of Rokugan's most pragmatic members - those who compromise their honor, position and reputation in order to save a greater number, and often make perfect antagonists to other clans. Spider Clan A pseudo-clan founded by the dark lord Daigotsu, its ties to Miasma and willingness to corrupt themselves and other to achieve their personal goals, as well as rejection of honor, makes it much of a threat to other clans. Unicorn Clan A clan from the outer borders of Rokugan that greatly values sincerity and honesty, and rejects some of the most rigid customs of Rokugan in exchange for greater expression of the self. Trivia * Rokugan is the universe of the Legend of the Five Rings RPG. Category:Plane Category:Rokugan